


Faces on Film

by salemwitches (orphan_account)



Category: Now You See Me (2013), Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Heavy Angst, I love danny why do i do this, Jack is just amazing tbh, Lula's so kind, Merritt is so sweet, Multi, OT4, Post-Break Up, Team as Family, They're all lovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/salemwitches
Summary: The months after Henley left were absolutely hell, for everyone. Not just for Danny.





	

It hadn't been bad in _awhile_. Of course, the months after Henley left were absolutely hell, for everyone. Not just for Danny. 

Actually, everyone eventually moved on, _including_ Danny. Sure, he was always going to be  ** _envious_ ** of Jack and Lula, but he was **happy** for them. Jack deserved someone, someone special, someone like Lula, and he'd found her- and that's all Danny wanted. It's all he wanted for everyone, really. Merritt was reportedly seeing someone, according to Lula's mumbling when he walked away, and Danny was happy for that, as well. 

Hell, he was even happy for _Dylan_. Dylan Rhodes- who had no fucking idea what he was doing, trying to get back into the bureau, trying to explain everything all at once. Needless to say, Dylan, soon after The Second Act, learned to stop questioning and how to keep his mouth shut. It was his new thing.

It was late on a Tuesday night, and everyone was already in bed. Danny, however, felt sick to his stomach- so close to getting up and bashing his head into the wall. It wasn't the actually-sick feeling, it was the I-Miss-You feeling. He had not been **_depressed_** since... before The Second Act. Once they got back in action, he forgot about Henley, and the fact that everything that happened in the horsemen's life was _his_ fault. But, laying in bed, cold, all alone- the feeling was back. 

He _**caused** _ Henley's departure. He caused Macau, and that whole incident. It was all his fault that his family and his _best friends_ were in constant danger, and it was his fault that _**the love of his life**_ walked out. Everything was Danny's fault, and it was hitting him as hard as it possibly could.

His breathing got worse and worse by the second, and without thinking once- he yelled the only thing that his mind could process. " _ **Save**_!" 

Everything _stopped_ after that. Danny's breathing paused, becoming more needy and sporadic, and his heart thumped in his chest to the beat of his sobbing. He could hear someone knocking on the door, but their voice sounded distant and he couldn't understand their words. Suddenly, he felt like he was going to throw up, and he sat up, which made his head hurt even more. The dizziness in Danny's head increased, and he noticed the doorknob moving, like someone was picking the lock. He assumed it to be either Jack or Dylan, so he quickly laid back down and brought the blankets up to his chin. _Nobody_ could see him like this.

Danny squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to somewhat calm his breathing, and listened closely when the door swung open. 

"What the hell? Are you okay?" Jack asked, ignoring Danny's attempt to pretend to be asleep and rushing to his side. Danny ignored him. "Atlas, I know you're faking. We're all awake. I decided to come in first, so you better start talking before everyone else joins." Jack demanded, shaking him a bit just in case. Danny huffed and opened his eyes to look at the other. "Leave me a-alone," he choked out, hating the feeling of being vulnerable. Usually, when he was upset, Danny acted like an asshole. Well, _acted_ was a nice word.

Jack's face instantly softened and he frowned, almost whispering, "Hey, hey, Danny... what's wrong? Shh, you're okay." he promised. He'd never seen Danny like this- he **_never_ ** showed any emotions, even when Henley left, he acted like he was fine even though they all knew he wasn't. Danny shook his head, hiccuping back his sobs. "I.. I'm sorry," he mumbled, choking on the 'S.'

Before Jack could get in another word, Lula and Merritt barged into the room. "We're sorry, _Lula_ couldn't wait anymore." Merritt scoffed, his hands shoved in his pockets awkwardly. He was never good in these situations, especially when his forte was jokes and laughs, and according to the look on Jack's face, this was no laughing matter. Lula glared at Merritt, but quickly focused to the figure Jack was hovering over, and took a step forward. "Atlas..." she mumbled, her hands shaking. Merritt cleared his throat.

"Hey, Jack- is-" Dylan interrupted, and froze at the sight. Danny, laying in bed, shaking. Jack, carefully hovering above him, close to tears. Lula, hands shaking, slowly stepping forward. Merritt, in the back of the room, looking away. It didn't look **_good_** , and it didn't look like he even _belonged_ there. Dylan mumbled a 'nevermind' and quickly exited the room, finally realizing he wasn't apart of their family. He was their leader, but he wasn't one of _them_.

The four of them ignored Dylan, and Lula took a couple more steps forward. "Danny.. hey, sit up, sit up for me." she spoke gently, and Jack's heart melted. Danny sat up, choking on his breath a bit, but shallowing out his breathing before anyone could comment. Lula gently sat next to him and pulled him close, and Jack smiled a bit and went to the other side of Danny's body, rubbing his back as he sat down. Merritt went and sat next to Lula, still quiet.

"W-What are you doing?" Danny huffed, shakily wiping at his eyes. "We're here for you. Talk to us." Lula immediately replied, and Danny burst into tears _again_.

"I.. I just- I fuck, I miss her. I miss her so much, and you're nothing like her, Lula, and it hurts- because," he paused, choking up, and Jack, without thinking, leaned over and kissed his cheek. Merritt chuckled in surprise and smiled, ruffling Danny's hair. "Come on, Buffy. We're here." he encouraged, and Danny continued, "Well, I.. I never got- got over her! Henley, she... she wasn't like other girls. She was so, so, so amazing.. with her fiery hair and her contagious smile and.. and.." he paused, glancing at Lula for a split second. "I'm sorry you never got to meet her." he mumbled, looking down again. "She would've liked you. You guys were alike in personality, just a bit. But none of us are escape artists, and now we're missing that aspect of the Horsemen, and n- trust me! The Macau situation was great, even though it was my fault, but... she would've made it better. Jack, you know, this is _exactly_ how we were."

Danny looked over at him and Jack nodded. "Yeah, I know." he agreed, smiling weakly in Lula's direction. Before he could elaborate, Danny interrupted him again. "Sorry, sorry, Lula- it's just, Henley and I- we never made, made anything official, and she... she never kissed me. Or said I love you back. I told her almost.. almost everyday. She'd just smile and laugh, and shake her head, like she knew what she was doing before she was _doing_ it! And you, and Jack, you guys are so perfect- it hurts, because that's what I wanted with her. I was gonna ask her to marry me, you know? I began planning it a month before she left, and I never got.. the chance to buy the ring. She ignored me the whole week before she left, and uh... I prayed every single night we weren't over. I guess it didn't work, huh?" he rambled, his breathing returning to normal. "Now, I'm sorry I mentioned all that. It's nothing, I'm fine." 

Everyone was quiet for a bit, until Lula spoke up. "Atlas, you're not fine. That's okay. It's okay to be sad, it's completely understandable. I also understand what you mean when you talk about Jack and I so estatically. Her card... the High Priestess, right? You put her on a pedestal, and that's good. You were in love with her, Danny. It's okay to still be." she promised, smiling as he looked up at her. 

"You mean that?" he whispered, and she nodded. "Of course."

It was silent for a couple more moments. "You know..." Merritt began. "What I said in Macau, as we were getting thrown off the plane, it was true. I was born into the wrong family, but I'll go out with the right one. I _love_ you guys."

Danny smiled, for the first time in months. "I love you all." he whispered.

That night was spent exchanging 'I love you's' and 'you'll be okay's', and everything- and everyone- finally felt right. Everyone finally felt at _home_.


End file.
